


The Scent of Fear

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, ClassicBlood, Death Threats, HorrorTale Sans, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sans is having a bad time, Threats of Cannibalism, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: Sans crashes in an unknown universe and while looking for help comes across another version of himself.





	The Scent of Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firefoxkitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefoxkitsune/gifts).



> Drabble for one the runner-ups in my fic raffle who wanted some classicblood noncon

It was a soft tapping rhythm that first roused Sans from his aimless wandering. Staccato in beat, and steady in its tempo. It would repeat for several times, pause, and start again without fail.  _ Tap tap tap tap.  _ Pause.  _ Tap tap tap tap.  _ Pause.

It had to have been manually produced by  _ something _ living, Sans just knew it. He stopped, placing a hand against a nearby tree to compose himself as he felt his thoughts bordered on delirious. It felt like he'd been stuck in this universe for ages without seeing another living soul, when it had possibly only been an hour or two.

This place was eerily close to his own universe, and when he first stepped out of the charred remains of his universe-hopping machine Sans had been convinced that he didn't actually leave his own universe. However, the further he traveled the more and more unnerved he got. The wind was harsh here, ripping through his jacket and making him huddle in on himself as he walked to try and generate warmth from his magic. The trees were brittle and useless to use as a cover, swaying impossibly low to the ground with just a hint of a breeze. And then the most alarming thing was the lack of SOULs in the area. No children playing in the woods, no adults going on a stroll, just...nothing.

The evidence of possible civilization nearby had Sans jogging towards the sound _ — _ something he swore he would never do, but look at him now, Papyrus would be proud _ — _ eye lights widening in realization as the few landmarks around him started to look familiar.

It was almost like he was heading towards his sentry station at home…

Sans ran faster towards the noise, slowing down to hide behind a large rock as the side of the sentry station came into view…along with himself.

Well, a version of himself. Much closer to him than some of the other alternates he’d met before. This one dressed similarly to him as well, the same black basketball shorts and ratty blue hoodie, though his seemed slightly bulkier, which was more practical for the environment. He was resting on his left hand away from Sans, permanent grin turned down slightly and eye sockets lidded as the fingers on his right hand fell down in rapid succession in the familiar tapping rhythm.  _ Tap tap tap tap.  _ Pause.  _ Tap tap tap tap. _

Sans ducked back behind the rock to figure out a game plan. There wasn't a sure bet that this Sans was friendly, as he learned very fast when he first visited Underfell, and it was a possibility that this was an odd Swap world where this Sans had no knowledge of the multiverse theory. As he continued his musings, he found himself tapping along with his clone.  _ Tap tap tap tap.  _ Pause.  _ Tap tap- _

The rhythm stopped abruptly, and Sans had only a moment to react before the other Sans appeared in front of him, phalanges cuffed around his cervical vertebrae as the other Sans slammed him into the boulder.

“who th’ fuck are you?” The alternate growled.

Sans’ vision blurred as he struggled to put his hands up in a placating manner, trying his best not to pass out. “calm down buddy, ‘m you, from a different dimension.”

The other Sans relented, releasing Sans from his grip and leaving him gasping on the ground to catch his breath. Sans looked up to get a better look at his alternate, holding back a gasp as he took in the other’s appearance. There was a huge cavity on the left side of his skull, wide enough that Sans could stick his whole fist in if he tried. One eye light was snuffed out, but the other — redder than the Sans from the Fell universe, almost like blood — was trained on him.

“i-uh, my machine’s broken. you wouldn’t happen to have yours in working condition, would you?” Sans asked, getting to his feet. The other Sans — Blood, he decided, naming him after the color of his eye lights — towered over him silently, making him feel anxious. He wanted to teleport anywhere other than here, but the logical part of his mind told him that this was a Sans in front of him, and he would be okay.

Right?

After a moment, Blood huffed, turning on his heels and gesturing for Sans to follow him. “follow me, i’ll show you where it is.”

Sans sighed in relief, following after Blood. To his surprise, the two of them were headed in a direction that brought them deeper into the forest, rather than to where Snowdin was, or would be in the case of Sans’ universe. He wanted to ask, but decided against it; who knows, maybe this Sans had to hide his science equipment away from his home. It wouldn’t be the first time he came across odd circumstances in a different universe.

As they walked, Sans caught a whiff of something familiar. It was sharp, though not pungent. He couldn’t place the scent, but he knew he had smelled it before, in a different setting. “d’you know what that smell is?” He asked.

Blood glanced back at him, and Sans could’ve sworn that his red eye light went out for a quick second, but then it was back just as fast. “smell?”

“uhh nevermind.”

Deeper and deeper they went, and Sans realized after a while that they had spent an extensive amount of time walking. They definitely should’ve seen the town, or at least the the door to the Ruins by now. He stopped a few feet behind Blood, gathering his magic. “hey pal, what’s the big idea? where are you actually taking me?”

“oh, you figured it out?” Blood turned to Sans, grin widening as he took in Sans’ stance. Before Sans could react, Blood had him trapped in blue magic, slamming him against a nearby tree.

He stalked closer to Sans, chuckling as he took Sans’ wrists in his hand and held them above his head. “‘s’not often we get outsiders around here, but they’re always a  **_t r e a t_ ** t’ have.” He examined Sans, unzipping his jacket and running a free hand down the other's clothed chest.

“h-hey, what do you think you’re doing?!” Sans cried out as Blood laced his hand under his clavicle and curled it tight around the back of Sans’ sternum.

“heh, i wouldn’t even need my axe to kill ya, i could just use my hands t’ crush you into  **_bone_ ** meal.”

Sans’ eye lights widened in shock. “meal? what the hell are you on about?”

“you crash landed in th’ wrong universe, buddy.” Blood sneered. “i think you’ll make a great stew, what do  _ you _ think sans?”

Sans shivered violently as killing intent wafted off of Blood, bathing him in the other’s aura. This was really happening, wasn’t it? Was he going to die here, by the hand of his alternate self?

“you can’t kill me, i’m you!” Sans pleaded.  

Blood ignored him, grabbing a fistful of Sans’ shirt and yanking hard enough to tear the material. He paused at Sans’ rib cage, staring unabashedly as the clean, unmarred bones. To Sans’ horror, Blood bent his face down to his body and dragged his tongue up the side of his ribcage. “mmmm, you’re gonna be delicious.”

Sans struggled to think, desperately trying to get out of this situation and to not think about the other’s teeth that were definitely strong enough to tear through his bones — god, no, anything but that, Sans.

“P-please! i’ll do whatever you want, just don’t!” Sans yelled, tears pricking the corners of his sockets.

Blood paused, pulling away from Sans to stand over him. “anything, huh?”

“anything! i don’t want to die!” Sans knew he sounded hysterical, but when it came down to it, he knew he’d rather look foolish and live, rather than the alternative.

Blood backed off slightly, staring down at Sans, seemingly contemplating his words. After a moment he grinned, nodding. “alright, i won’t kill you.” Sans let out a sob of relief, body ready to slump down on the ground, when instead he was suddenly flipped around and shoved face-first into the tree. Blood’s face hovered over his shoulder as a hand snaked its way into his shorts. “i’ll just make you my cocksleeve.”

Sans thrashed in Blood’s grip, opening his mouth to yell. “help! someone, please!”

“shut th’ fuck up.” Blood shoved his fingers down Sans’ throat, cutting off his magic flow. “there's no one around t’ hear you, so just shut up and take it.”

Sans gagged around the intrusions, startled by a loud ripping sound behind him and a sudden breeze on his pelvis. Something large pressed against his pelvis inlet, slimy and cold, and Sans  _ didn’t want it _ . He screamed around the phalanges in his mouth as Blood shoved himself into the hilt, scraping the insides of his pelvis and forcing Sans’ magic to form around him.

It hurt, god it hurt so bad. Sans could feel himself tearing as Blood pistoned in and out of him. “mmmmm you feel so good around me. you like this, don’t you, being used like an  _ object _ ?”

Sans shook his head, tears freely falling from his sockets as he tried to focus on anything other than what was currently happening. Blood guffawed behind him, clenching Sans’ spine to brace himself as he fucked him harder.

Dark liquid dripped from Sans’ pelvis to stain the snow underneath him as Blood kept up his brutal treatment. He dug his fingers into Sans’ vertebrae, making him cry out.

“god yes, just like that. scream for me, bitch,” Blood groaned, slamming his hips into Sans as he orgasmed, tainting Sans’ insides with his seed. Sans fell against the tree as the grip on his spine loosened, magic churning violently as he felt the thick liquid drip out of his bruised magic. He...he was...

“heh, that’s a good look for you.”

Blood ran his hand down Sans’ back soothingly — the fucking nerve of him, after he fucking  **raped** him — leaning forward to lick up the side of his mandible. “you were a good fuck, sans, so i’ll do you a favor. i’ll give you a few hours head start before i hunt ya, okay?”

Sans slowly shifted around to look at Blood when his eyes caught a snippet of something shiny underneath the other’s unzipped jacket. Blood followed Sans’ line of sight, snickering darkly as he reached into a side pocket and pulled out a small butcher knife. The blade was covered in dark stains, and the sharp scent from before came back with a vengeance. 

Blood raised the knife to his mouth, running his tongue along the blade. “time’s ticking, sans.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


End file.
